


With All The Charms of a Woman

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Хоуп говорит, что они никогда не встречались, но Аларик не верит ни единому слову, ведь в ней есть что-то настолько знакомое...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficforthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/gifts).
  * A translation of [With All The Charms of a Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374839) by [ficforthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought). 



> По ходу серий S2e02 - S2e04.  
> Названием служит строка из песни «Young Girl» by Gary Puckett & The Union Gap

— Здравствуй, — говорит Аларик парню-спортсмену, проходя по коридору в свой первый день в новой школе, а затем поворачивает голову, чтобы поприветствовать миниатюрную брюнетку: — Я – директор Зальцман.

Как только глаза останавливаются на ней, внутри просыпается странное и до боли знакомое чувство, настолько застающее врасплох, что Рик заканчивает фразу, немного озадаченно вытягивая последний слог своей фамилии. Кажется, они уже встречались раньше, но ведь в школе он недавно, и никто не ждет, что он запомнит лицо каждого из учеников. Может быть, они раньше встречались, может быть, у нее есть сестра-близнец?.. Неважно.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Аларик, чувствуя, как его наполняет любопытство.

В кабинете девушка садится перед ним, и по ее виду можно сказать, что она нервничает. Нервозность, совсем не свойственная большинству учеников в их первый день в новой школе, нечто совсем другое…

— Вы буквально чистый лист, мисс Хоуп… Маршалл.

Что-то не так, но Рик не может понять, что?.. Словно незатянутая ниточка в глубине его сознания, которую просто не получается поймать. Прежде чем девушка уйдет, он решает кое-что прояснить:

— Знаешь, у меня... у меня две дочери. И я вижу, когда они недоговаривают… — Аларик предлагает помощь, напоминает, что ей есть с кем-то поговорить, если она в этом нуждается, заранее ожидая ответа: «Я в порядке». Позже, наблюдая, как Хоуп выходит из комнаты, он не может избавиться от разочарования, ведь оказался прав.

Аларик не ожидает увидеть ее вновь так скоро. Из всех возможных мест в раздевалке для мальчиков? И он, конечно, не ждет, что она собьет его с ног одним ловким ударом, а затем прижмет к полу, упираясь рукой в середину его груди. Чертовски странно!

— Хорошо, хорошо… Серьезно, кто ты? — он задыхается, стараясь не показывать, как сильно взволнован.

§

Уже почти три часа ночи, а Рик сегодня вообще не спал. За последние пару недель он и Хоуп, вместе учениками школы Сальваторе победили несколько монстров. Циклоп, Шунка... кто там был дальше?

— Мда, — вздыхает он, стремясь отогнать лишние мысли. Переворачивается на бок, желая устроиться поудобнее, чтобы хоть чуточку отдохнуть, даже если не сможет заснуть сегодня ночью. Пытаясь очистить разум, он глубоко вдыхает через нос, а затем медленно выдыхает через рот, заставляя тело расслабиться. Сосредоточившись на дыхании, Рик наконец замечает, как руки и ноги стали казаться немного тяжелее, но разум не отключается, а мысли продолжают возвращаться к одному моменту… а в частности к Хоуп Майклсон.

Кое-что он выяснил, но наверняка осталось куча всего, о чем он не знает. Пробелы в воспоминаниях о ней, о ситуации с Маливором и монстрами… Пустота, которую нельзя ничем заполнить. В его мыслях крутятся вопросы о вещах, которые он не должен хотеть знать, но вопросы все равно появляются, непрошеные, и большую часть времени нежеланные.

Единственное, что Аларик знает наверняка — Хоуп дочь Клауса и Хейли, и из-за этого она перенесла больше потерь, чем кто-либо в ее возрасте. Оба ее родителя и дядя, потом мальчик, которого она любила, и все ее друзья и, очевидно, сам Аларик тоже. Неудивительно, что она пришла к нему в тот вечер, после того как они убили Циклопа, ведь у Хоуп больше никого не осталось... Никто из них не был рядом, когда она решилась поговорить открыто и откровенно.

У него, конечно, есть и свои дети, но он хочет, чтобы девочки, как обычно, держались от всей неразберихи подальше, хотя, честно говоря, его послужной список на родительском фронте выглядит дерьмово.

Рик совсем не ожидает, как будет больно услышать от Хоуп, что она считает его «вторым отцом». Не от сочувствия к ее потере, а из-за чего-то большего — какого-то более глубокого чувства, которое сложно определить. Аларик обнаруживает, что его тянет к Хоуп, и он стремится хоть каким-то образом стать ей ближе. Когда она в слезах шагает к нему, он, не колеблясь, крепко обнимает и гладит по спине, желая хоть немного утешить.

Почему он не помнит?

Он знает... но не помнит, что он и Хоуп в прошлом боролись с монстрами вместе. Рик чувствует… нет, абсолютно уверен: мышечная память не солгала ему, они были не только какой-то командой, они хорошо работали вместе. Хоуп молчит об остальном их прошлом:

— Уйти будет легче, если ты не знаешь.

— Тогда не уходи, — Рик чувствует, как произносит слова без сомнений — это последнее, чего он хочет.

Без колебаний он предлагает ей свой арбалет, когда думает, что Хоуп собирается уйти, и никакие его слова не смогут заставить ее остаться. У него такая долгая история, связанная с этим оружием, но все же он, не моргнув, просто дарит его, полностью доверяя Хоуп, и будто знает, что это оправданно, хотя и понятия не имеет почему.

Рик видит насколько сильна ее магия, насколько Хоуп независима, дерзка и упряма; и когда он наблюдает за тем, как Циклоп швыряет ее, словно тряпичную куклу, даже не задумывается, что рискует собственной жизнью, нападая на опасное существо. Рик чувствует, что Хоуп почему-то мучает себя из-за нападения монстров, считает, будто это ее вина. Неправда, должно быть что-то еще, но ведь он все равно не сможет ее переубедить.

Аларик размышляет о том, как может помочь вернуть воспоминания людей о Хоуп. Будет ли их возвращение благословением или же станет проклятием? Рик думает о том, что не понимает кое-чего в ее словах.

— Я здесь, чтобы убить этого монстра, ясно? Потом я уйду, пока все не стало еще сложнее…

Рик не спрашивает тогда, что именно скрывается под «все», отвлекшись на девушку, случайно увидевшую Циклопа. На следующий день Хоуп говорит ему:

— Оставь бороду, — зачем ей это комментировать? Его внешность ее интересует? Рик желает понять.

Рик вздыхает, снова поворачиваясь, и лежит на спине, глядя в потолок. Теперь мысли текут в русле, по которому совершенно не должны развиваться. Он чувствует покалывание под кожей от осознания, что Хоуп обращает на него внимание. От него не ускользнули мимолетные взгляды, как ее глаза порой останавливаются на его груди, когда он в рабочей рубашке или в обтягивающей футболке, а еще на ногах, когда он надевает шорты на футбольный матч.

Рик не может не замечать, как привлекательна ее внешность. Трудно не замечать, ведь Хоуп великолепна. Если бы он не был с ней знаком, (хотя в нынешнем состоянии сверхъестественной амнезии он действительно ее почти не знает), то, как здоровый мужчина, позволил бы себе наслаждаться компанией молодой красивой женщины. Каждый день он заставляет себя игнорировать сексуальные изгибы ее тела, стройную попку, бедра и полные груди, которые подчеркивает ее облегающая одежда. Он сохраняет зрительный контакт лишь столько, сколько необходимо, но даже от простого взгляда в яркие синие глаза по телу прокатывается волна возбуждения.

Аларик немного шевелится, чтобы накрыть одеялом бедра, зная, что не в первый раз рука неизбежно обхватит член, пока он представляет Хоуп. Один здесь, в темноте, хотя и понимает, что это неправильно, но постепенно позволяет фантазии свободно блуждать. Проводит рукой по груди, колючие волосы щекочут нежную кожу ладони, двумя пальцами сжимает сосок, когда вспоминает свою вторую встречу с Хоуп в раздевалке. Тогда он почувствовал силу, когда она прижимала его к полу, и не сомневался, что ощутил лишь ее часть. Другая рука скользит ниже, чтобы погладить пальцами чувствительную кожу над боксерами, и опускается до тех пор, пока кончики пальцев не касаются волос на лобке, а затем проникают под резинку.

Член быстро становится твердым, когда Рик представляет, как Хоуп оседлала его. Он задается вопросом, сколько сил ей понадобится, чтобы заставить почувствовать себя беспомощным. Ему всегда нравились женщины, играющие ведущую роль в постели. И его пальцы сжимаются от мысли, что он будет зажат под ней.

Рик пощипывает свои соски один за другим, а затем сдавливает их. Смесь боли и удовольствия заставляет его тихо вскрикнуть. Медленно стягивая боксеры, он представляет, как это делает Хоуп. Как дразнит его, как целует его грудь и живот, а затем проводит языком вдоль всей длины члена. Теперь Рик берет его в руку, пару раз поглаживая, затем сжимая. С чувствительной головки уже стекает капля, которую он размазывает. Он стонет при мысли о том, что это делает маленькая ручка, и задается вопросом, хватит ли ее ладошки, чтобы обхватить его или нет?

Сердцебиение зашкаливает, тепло накаляется и пот покрывает кожу, когда он представляет, как Хоуп смотрит на него большими голубыми глазами, облизывая новую каплю, стекающую по члену, а затем обводит языком по кругу головку и сосет кончик. Бедра напрягаются, когда он ускоряет движения, представляя, как она глотает все глубже, а затем со стоном садится на его бедра, чтобы скользнуть на член.

Аларик тяжело дышит, мышцы живота напрягаются, а рука сжимает простыню, пока другая двигается все быстрее, пока он воображает, как Хоуп скользит вверх вниз по его члену, сжав руки за головой, и использует его, чтобы доставить себе удовольствие. В фантазии ее полная грудь подпрыгивает, когда он начинает двигать бедрами быстрее и быстрее, а затем она кричит, ее тело сжимается вокруг него в момент, когда она достигает пика. Рик кончает, представляя, как Хоуп смотрит сверху вниз с диким выражением лица, глаза светятся оранжево-желтым светом. Она продолжает двигаться, пока он со стоном не изливается глубоко в нее.

§

На следующий день девушки сражаются с Они, пока Аларик флиртует с шерифом... точнее, шериф флиртует с ним. В глубине души он подозревает, что Хоуп подразнивает его тем, что шериф на него «запала», и когда она предлагает ему сходить с ней на свидание в «Мистик Гриль» и вместе выпить, Рик вежливо улыбается, но ничего не обещает.

Когда он с Хоуп вместе хоронят убитого самурая, он рассказывает, о чем думает с момента, как ему позвонили:

— Я должен был быть рядом, вместе с тобой и девочками. Я отвлекся от самого важного… — и он по правде так думает, но знает, что должен был сказать «с девочками и тобой», но глядя прямо на нее, он не мог заставить себя построить фразу иначе. Джози и Лиззи есть друг у друга, и он хочет, чтобы и Хоуп знала, что у нее есть тот, кто ставит ее на первое место. Он благодарит Хоуп за помощь, а потом, тяжело сглотнув, все же задает вопрос, который его мучает:

— А как же Лэндон? — голос звучит немного хрипло.

Когда они садятся в его машину, Рик думает о словах Хоуп. Что если Лэндон все еще хочет быть с Джози, даже после того, как она рассказала ему о произошедшем? Как поступить ему самому? Он очень любит своих дочек, но мысль о том, что одна из них является причиной страдания Хоуп, заставляет его сердце болезненно сжаться.

Рик вставляет ключ в замок зажигания, но не запускает двигатель. Хоуп сидит рядом, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова. Он разворачивается в своем кресле, чтобы посмотреть на нее и видит, что руки девушки сложены на коленях так, будто она стремится скрыть дрожь. Волосы закрывают лицо, и он не может взглянуть ей в глаза. Хоуп больно, и он хочет сделать хоть что-то, чтобы успокоить ее:

— Хэй, — мягко говорит он, убирая выбившуюся прядку ее волос за ухо. Увидев мокрую щеку, Рик легко сжимает плечо Хоуп. — Что произошло? — спрашивает он, хотя не уверен, что услышит в ответ что-нибудь, кроме обычного «Ничего, я в порядке», поэтому немного удивляется, когда Хоуп смотрит прямо в его глаза, вытирая слезы со щек.

— Обними меня? — просит она. Голос звучит так уязвимо и молодо.

Минуту Рик терзается сомнениями, вспомнив, что менее двадцати четырех часов назад он фантазировал о близости с ней. Новые слезы, стекающие по ее лицу, заставляют его сердце дрогнуть, и он тянется к ней, прижимая к себе одной рукой. Это лучшее, что он может сделать сейчас. Хоуп не пристегнута ремнем безопасности, поэтому сама прижимается к нему. Одна рука на груди, другая на талии, а голова уткнулась под его подбородок. Недолго думая, он неловко расстегивает собственный ремень безопасности и придвигается ближе, крепче обнимая ее за спину. Он нежно поглаживает волосы Хоуп и легко их целует, а затем кладет подбородок на макушку. Рик продолжает обнимать ее, желая поскорей утешить. Сейчас они так близко друг другу, что чувствуется запах ее шампуня, духов и эта смесь ароматов, свойственная Хоуп, совершенно опьяняет. Он знает, что должен отпустить ее, прекратить все это, сейчас они опасно близки. Аларик убирает руки и пытается отодвинуться, но она удерживает его за запястье.

Хоуп смотрит на него… Лунный свет ярко очерчивает лицо, и можно увидеть, как она покусывает нижнюю губу краешками белых зубов. Взгляд Хоуп словно гипнотизирует, и Рик даже ловит себя на мысли, не использует ли она заклинание, чтобы заставить его замереть? Сердце стучит сильнее, он чувствует, как пульсирует венка на шее, но не может оторвать глаз. Воздух будто исчезает, выбивается из легких, когда Хоуп пододвигается ближе:

— Поцелуй меня?

Рик медленно отодвигается, осторожно освобождая запястье, и проводит ладонью по ее щеке.

— Это не очень хорошая идея, — он едва узнает свой голос, низкий и хриплый.

— Пожалуйста? — почти умоляет она, проводя ладонью по брюкам между ног.

— Хоуп, — шепчет он, все еще глядя ей в глаза. — Я не могу.

Ее голос сразу твердеет:

— Не смей говорить мне, что я слишком молода.

— Милая, тебе семнадцать, я настолько стар, что мог бы быть твоим отцом.

«Правильные слова», — говорит он себе.

Выражение лица Хоуп меняется, обретает спокойствие, которое, по-честному, немного тревожит и одновременно заводит.

— Но ты не мой отец, Рик. Ты не смотришь на меня, как будто я слишком молода. Я знаю, что ты думал об этом, и не раз.

Рик задыхается, тяжело сглатывает, затем облизывает губы, пытаясь придумать отговорку, пока кровь стучит в ушах: «Черт, черт, черт». На ум приходят все стандартные фразы, заранее подготовленные ответы, все эти варианты отрицания, но с губ срывается лишь хриплый стон, когда рука Хоуп скользит по его животу, а затем опускается, чтобы через брюки обхватить его твердый член. Сейчас слишком поздно отрицать…

— Тс-с-с, — шепчет Хоуп и, убрав руку с его груди, скользит ладонью вверх, чтобы наклонить его подбородок ближе к себе. — Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя, я давно хочу сделать это.

Рик чувствует губы Хоуп, мягкие и горячие, в отличие от своих, когда она прижимает друг к другу их лица. Хоуп целует его один раз, затем второй, а потом отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть с легкой, но ободряющей улыбкой. Дыхание сбивается, а пронзительный взгляд ее глаз возбуждает еще сильнее. Рик облизывает губы, и Хоуп замечает это и наклоняется, чтобы вновь поцеловать, теперь более настойчиво. Рик поддается и слегка открывает рот, отвечая на поцелуй. Хоуп скользит языком по его нижней губе, прежде чем протолкнуть его глубже. «Она совсем не стесняется», — думает он. Хоуп завлекает его, и Рик, со стоном выдохнув, двигается своим языком ей навстречу.

Они целуются до тех пор, пока кислород в легких не кончается. Хоуп отстраняется, настойчиво поглаживая его член, и сильнее сжимает, когда он качает бедрами в такт великолепным движениям.

— Хоуп, — с губ слетает бессвязный шепот.

— Рик, — отвечает она, а затем страстно целует его губы, скользит языком по губам. — Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, прямо сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

— Боже, — говорит Аларик, глубоко вздохнув, — ты серьезно? — он должен быть уверен в этом, Хоуп должна быть уверена. Рик может — надеется — переспать с семнадцатилетней, но он не монстр. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты сделала то, о чем потом пожалеешь.

Хоуп смотрит и смеется с мягкой, нежной улыбкой на лице, способной снять лишний груз тяжких мыслей с его плеч.

— Ты не помнишь, но однажды ты уже спрашивал меня перед нашим первым разом, — Хоуп отодвигается, чтобы стянуть топ и расстегнуть джинсы. — Я на сто процентов уверена, что делаю то, чего желаю, — ее слова звучат искренне.

— Мы уже делали это раньше? — спрашивает Рик, моргнув. Неужели он мог оказаться в такой ситуации дважды? Хотя… не первый раз в жизни он творит нечто безрассудное.

— О-о-о, да, — игриво отвечает Хоуп. — Много раз, — словно между прочим добавляет она, стягивая с бедер джинсы и выбрасывая их вместе с туфлями. Потом она сразу же наклоняется к нему, дергая за край его рубашки и намекая, что он должен снять ее. — Просто подумай, как мы повеселимся, пока ты вновь будешь выяснять, что меня заводит!

Эта идея очень нравится его члену, намокшему от смазки и подрагивающему в боксерах.

— Сколько... сколько времени мы?.. — спрашивает Рик, хотя совсем не уверен, что хочет знать ответ, но все же стягивает с себя рубашку, пока Хоуп расстегивает его ремень и молнию брюк, а затем похлопывает его по ноге, чтобы он поднялся и снял остальную мешающуюся одежду. 

Глаза Хоуп мерцают озорством.

— Довольно долго, — единственное, что она произносит, прежде чем махнуть рукой в его сторону, затем шепчет что-то непонятное, похожее на заклинание. Сиденье отодвигается от руля, и спинка резко откидывается назад.

Рик подскакивает от неожиданного движения, руки цепляются за подоконник и сиденье. Хоуп, не теряя времени, забирается к нему на колени, и ладони непроизвольно обхватывают ее бедра. Она скользит рукой по волосам и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его снова, сразу взяв под контроль процесс, что само по себе возбуждает. Рик чувствует жар, исходящий от ее тела в точках, где они соприкасаются. Желая почувствовать его еще сильнее, Рик прижимается к Хоуп бедрами, стремясь хоть чуть-чуть унять напряженное возбуждение. Тесная близость заставляет обоих стонать в поцелуе, ноги Хоуп сжимаются в миг, когда она проникает языком глубоко к нему рот, словно желая попробовать каждый его дюйм. 

Аларик убирает одну руку с ее бедра, запускает пальцы в волосы и, стремясь прервать поцелуй, тянет достаточно сильно, но не настолько, чтобы причинить настоящую боль. Хоуп открывает глаза, зрачки расширены, полны желания и от ее взгляда по телу волнами прокатывается возбуждение.

— Тебе это нравится, да? — хриплым голосом произносит Рик. Хоуп молча кивает. — Скажи мне, что еще? — просит он, готовый сейчас сделать что угодно, чтобы угодить ей.

Хоуп направляет его другую руку, заставляя сжать грудь через лифчик. Рик сквозь материю чувствует напряженный сосок и массирует его большим пальцем. Хоуп сразу глубоко вздыхает, в ее глазах мерцает удовольствие, и Рик повторяет свое движение, сдавливая сосок сильнее. 

— Еще, — шепчет она и выгибается назад, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик.

Прежде, чем Рик продолжит ласкать ее ниже, и они по-настоящему свернут туда, откуда нет обратного пути, он должен узнать. Отпустив ее волосы, он берет Хоуп за подбородок.

— Хоуп, посмотри на меня, — девушка немедленно подчиняется, но видно, каких усилий ей стоит не закатить глаза. — В прошлом... это было... — Рик вздыхает, не желая договаривать и портить настроение, но он должен понять. — А как же Лэндон?

Хоуп вздыхает и закатывает глаза. 

— Черт возьми, Рик, это не из-за него, и никогда не было. Мои слова были о _нас_. Ты знаешь, что я люблю Лэндона, но он не дает мне... того, что можешь ты, — она прижимает руку к груди Рика, напрягает пальцы и совсем не нежно проводит длинными ногтями по коже. Смесь удовольствия и боли заставляет его со стоном выдохнуть. — Он мальчик, а мне нужен мужчина, чтобы получить то, чего я хочу, — Хоуп проводит его ладонью вниз от своего подбородка, мимо груди и по животу до трусиков, останавливая ее над жесткими волосками, недалеко от того места, к которому они оба, очевидно, желают прикоснуться. — Ты говоришь, что не хочешь меня?

Дерзкий, покровительственный тон голоса делает Хоуп такой похожей на отца и… Проклятье! Почему, черт возьми, он вспоминает Клауса в такой момент? «Первородный мертв, — думает он, — и больше никого не разорвет на части». Рик дотрагивается до клитора, избавившись от лишних мыслей. Чувствует запах смазки Хоуп, видит пульсирующую венку на шее, просвечивающую под тонкой кожей, и впервые за много лет у него возникает мимолетное желание вновь стать вампиром. Чтобы Хоуп могла впиться в него зубами и питаться кровью, пока он входит глубоко в нее.

— Черт, — задыхается Рик. — Конечно, я тебя хочу, просто скажи мне... — тяжелая мысль шипом отдается в груди, язык с трудом поворачивается, когда он произносит мучающий его вопрос: — Я когда-нибудь тебя принуждал?

Хоуп смеется, но потом смотрит на него с искренностью.

— Нет, никогда, если что-то такое и было, то совсем наоборот. Ты оставался безупречным джентльменом, но я знала, чего хочу, и добилась своего, в конце концов.

— Хмм, — тянет Рик, чувствуя облегчение с толикой веселья. — Правда? Любишь командовать, да?

Хоуп доказывает, что он прав, удерживая его запястье и направляя пальцы ниже, вдоль гладкой кожи, заставляя слегка касаться клитора, затем еще дальше, пока он не проводит средним пальцем по нежным складкам.

— Не в первый раз ты так говоришь, — признается Хоуп. С ее губ слетает прерывистый стон, когда он погружает палец внутрь.

— Черт! — удивляется Рик, почувствовав горячую влагу. — Ты такая мокрая, — он вытаскивает палец, но тут же вновь вставляет, прибавив второй, скользит вперед и обратно, наблюдая, как прерывисто вздыхает Хоуп с таким довольным выражением лица, словно пьет любимый молочный коктейль с арахисовым маслом. Позже Рик удивится, откуда он знает эту деталь, но сейчас он сосредоточен на желании насладиться тем подарком, который преподносит Хоуп.

— Что же ты делаешь со мной, — выдыхает он, удерживая ее за бедра и лаская пальцами внутри. 

Член дергается, становясь еще тверже, напоминая, что о нем позабыли. Аларик не может удержаться и несколько раз проводит вдоль него рукой.

— Ах... — выдыхает Рик. — Ты такая... Это так неправильно... Такая горячая, — стонет он, ощущая, как сжимается тело Хоуп вокруг его пальцев. Стянув с нее лифчик, он, наконец, обнажает полные, круглые и мягкие груди. Зажимает один твердый сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, слегка оттягивая, а другой захватывает ртом, облизывая и посасывая напряженную, чувствительную плоть. Хоуп вскрикивает, вновь сдавив мышцами пальцы, стенки влагалища приятно подрагивают, когда он сосет и щиплет сильнее. Раздается непристойный, чавкающий звук, пока он ласкает ее киску. Смазка покрывает пальцы, стекая на его ладонь. Это может показаться отвратительным, но факт, что Хоуп настолько сильно его хочет кажется Рику прекрасным. Жар исходит от ее тела, пока она двигает бедрами, раскачивается, пытаясь заставить его войти глубже. Он слегка меняет угол наклона, напрягая пальцы, чтобы дотронуться до чувствительной точки глубоко внутри, двигается сильнее и быстрее. Большой палец массирует клитор, отчего он покрывается влагой и набухает. Услышав великолепные стоны Хоуп, почувствовав растущее давление вокруг его пальцев, Рик знает, что она скоро кончит.

Хоуп кладет обе руки ему на макушку и заставляет оторваться от соска, приподнять лицо, а затем грязно и влажно целует… 

— Еще… Ближе…

Рик подчиняется ее желаниям, и через несколько секунд Хоуп хнычет, стонет и кричит, изо всех сил кончая. Это один из самых горячих моментов за всю его жизнь, настолько горячий, что Рик чувствует, как сам вот-вот кончит, даже не дотронувшись до ее влажной киски. Хоуп словно читает его мысли. Глубоко дыша, она грубо хватает его за горло, сжимая так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки.

— Не смей, черт возьми, кончать, слышишь? — рычит она, но это абсолютно не помогает уменьшить его возбуждение. Член становится до боли твердым.

В следующий миг его тело отбрасывает в заднюю часть грузовика, Рик врезается во внутреннюю панель, а затем приземляется и неуклюже сползает по спинке кресла. 

— Черт, ты что творишь?! — шокировано спрашивает он.

Хоуп заползает к нему на заднее сиденье с хищным, почти диким блеском в глазах, хотя Рик не чувствует ни малейшего страха, это только заставляет его хотеть ее еще больше. Приподнявшись на локте, Рик берет в руку член, отчаянно требующий внимания, и стонет от одного только прикосновения, но в следующий миг ладонь против его воли прижимается к окну. Хоуп стоит перед ним на коленях, сложив пальцы, как после произнесенного заклинания. 

— Руки прочь, он мой, — с улыбкой говорит Хоуп.

Рик не может удержаться от смеха, даже почувствовав новый всплеск возбуждения, струящегося по венам от осознания, как легко Хоуп может его контролировать. — Очень по-собственнически, мисс Майклсон?

— О, прошу, директор Зальцман, вы пытаетесь сказать, что вам не нравится?

Хоуп стягивает трусики и расставляет колени по обе стороны от его бедер, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Их языки сливаются в подобии борьбы, и Рик думает, что выигрывает этот «поединок», когда посасывает кончик языка Хоуп, и она стонет, скользя сосками по его груди.

Когда поцелуй кончается, Хоуп смотрит на него сверху вниз, прямо в глаза. Рик замечает очень короткую вспышку желтого цвета перед тем, как мир поворачивается, и он оказывается скован. Хоуп удерживает его руки над головой, своими ногами лежит на его коленях, бедра плотно прижимают тело всем весом. Рик ощущает, как бьется его сердце, чувствует возбуждение от мысли «борись или беги». Успокоив дыхание, Рик притворяется подчинившимся, позволяя своему телу обмякнуть, и как только Хоуп ослабляет хватку и улыбается ему, он решает действовать: отталкивается вверх, обвивает ее тело ногами и переворачивает, прижимая в том же положении, в котором недавно находился сам. Хоуп выглядит немного ошеломленной, а по лицу Рика расползается довольная улыбка.

— Я ожидал, что ты справишься лучше, ведь мы тренировались вместе. Стыдись! — он собирается добавить что-то еще, когда в его памяти мелькает воспоминание. Подобное уже случалось. — Так значит, я попался?.. 

— Да, Рик, — кивает Хоуп и смеется. — Тебе самому должно быть стыдно. Ты слишком медленно соображал, что именно я позволяю тебе прижать меня, потому что хочу, чтобы ты был сверху. 

— Хитрая… — говорит Рик, встав на колени и сплетая их пальцы вместе, а затем целует ее открытую шею. — Маленькая… — краткими движениями, покусывает пульсирующую венку, которая его так заводит. — Шалунья. 

— Ага, — отвечает Хоуп, подталкивая его тело ногой, чтобы притянуть ближе. — И ведь сработало, да? _Дважды!_

Ощущение мягкой шелковистой кожи, трущейся о член, вызывает новый всплеск возбуждения. Рик чувствует пульсацию и стекающую по ее бедру смазку, словно прокладывающую ему путь, чтобы он легко вошел внутрь. Живот скручивает от сильного желания. Рик вновь целует ее распухшие губы, сдвинув ноги, заставляет член скользить по влажным складочкам. Дразня их обоих, надавливает им сильнее, двигается вверх и вниз, отчаянно желая протолкнуться глубже и почувствовать горячую тесноту. Внезапно в его сознании мелькает мысль, и Рик разрывает поцелуй, отпрянув от Хоуп.

— Презерватив! — на выдохе восклицает он. — У меня его нет.

Хоуп хватает его за задницу, и вновь притягивает к себе, возвращая их тела к прошлой позиции. 

— Я пью таблетки, — она протягивает руку и, раздвинув мокрые складки, направляет член внутрь себя. — Плюс трибрид, ничем не заболею. 

Рик глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, как ее тело сжимается вокруг. Кажется, будто Хоуп может удержать его, используя только одну свою киску. Он не может устоять и непроизвольно двигает бедрами, со стоном проскальзывая еще глубже, прежде чем заставить себя отступить. 

— Но я человек. Как насчет Лэндона, он чист? 

— Ради всего святого, Рик, — почти рычит Хоуп. — Ты собираешься обсуждать это сейчас? 

Он в замешательстве смотрит на нее сверху вниз.

— Думаю, следует. 

— Боже! — Хоуп ослабляет хватку, лишь проводит рукой по его волосам, и оттягивает прядь, заставляя посмотреть прямо в глаза. — Руки, губы... вот и все. Единственный, кто меня трахает — это ты! — Хоуп подчеркивает последнее слово, протягивая руку к члену, обхватив ладонью горячую головку, потирает большим пальцем щелку так, словно знает, как он любит. 

— Черт! — стонет Рик, одновременно от ее слов и от нахлынувших ощущений.

— Давай же, — отвечает Хоуп и, разведя ноги, вновь хватает его и, используя свою силу, направляет туда, где хочет его ощутить. 

Рик не тратит время впустую, лаская ее губы и трахая. Словно одержимый, он разрывает поцелуй и смотрит ей в глаза, покачивая бедрами. С нарастающей силой врезается внутрь вновь и вновь, так жестко, как никогда бы не позволил себе с человеком... Все на чем он сейчас может сосредоточиться — это влажный жар ее тела, сдавливающая тугая теснота, их общие стоны и хриплые вздохи. «Мышцы помнят не только, как мы сражались вместе», — думает Рик. По выражению блаженства на лице Хоуп кажется, что он не слишком груб, хотя в тот момент он не беспокоится. Хоуп словно способна читать мысли, царапая его мокрую от пота спину и плечи.

— Сильнее, еще сильнее!

Рик решает сменить положение, чтобы встать удобнее и сильнее двигать бедрами, погружаясь глубже.

— Скажи мне, если это слишком, — он заводит руки под спину Хоуп и поддерживает ее за плечи, опуская вниз, скользя внутрь так глубоко, как может. Вскоре Хоуп начинает стонать, а ее киска туго сжимается, отчего становится почти больно и она кончает второй раз. Теперь Рик гонится за собственным удовольствием, ускоряется, и внезапно, когда он уже почти готов кончить, наполнив ее спермой, тело замирает. Хоуп глубоко дышит, держа кулачок над его головой, желание кончить немного отступает. 

— Что за хрень? — выдыхает Рик. 

Хоуп расслабляет пальцы и отводит ладонь, и Рик вновь может двигаться, но сразу же оказывается на спине. 

— Я с тобой еще не закончила, — говорит она, садясь сверху, а затем опускается на его член: — О, черт возьми, да! 

— Ты ненасытная, — выдыхает Рик, подмахивая бедрами и проникая глубже в Хоуп. Она с силой толкается навстречу, опираясь на него. Одну ладонь Рик кладет на талию, второй – гладит ее грудь, сдавливает и пощипывает сосок, ощущая дрожь вокруг своего члена. Когда Хоуп вновь увеличивает темп, ему приходится придерживать за ее плечо, чтобы не потерять контакт. Рик вновь чувствует нарастающий жар и давление в животе, яйца напрягаются…

— Хмм, я скоро кончу, черт!

Рик не осознает, что закрыл глаза, пока не слышит недовольное рычание, заставляющее его взглянуть на Хоуп. Ее лицо, шея и грудь блестят, струйка пота стекает между ее грудями, подпрыгивающими от резких движений. Рик смотрит в глаза, пылающие оранжево-желтым светом, на приоткрытый рот, приподнятые брови. Взгляд Хоуп настолько пронзителен, словно она умоляет прочитать свои мысли, а затем ее лицо расслабляется от удовольствия и она стонет, кричит, вновь испытывая оргазм. 

Когда пульсация стихает, Хоуп открывает глаза и смотрит на него сверху, двигая бедрами быстрее и намереваясь заставить его кончить, и Рик вдруг понимает, что фантазии прошлой ночи на самом деле были воспоминаниями, поэтому представлялись так ярко. Удушающий стон вырывается из горла, когда он кончает глубоко в нее, бедра непрерывно двигаются, пока все капли спермы не покидают его тело.

Потом они падают на одеяло, измученные, но полностью удовлетворенные. Это самый активный секс, который Рик может вспомнить. Причина, несомненно, в вампирской и волчьей природе Хоуп, ведь у нее есть потребности, удовлетворить которые не сможет нежный и неопытный партнер. Рик знает все о сексе с вампирами, потому как он сам им однажды был. 

Хоуп кладет голову ему на грудь, обнимает за талию и обхватывает обеими ногами, а он притягивает ее ближе. Они молча, расслабленно целуются, а позже погружаются в дрему. Рик просыпается, чувствуя, как Хоуп целует его соски, живот, дорожку волос, ее намерения ясны.

— Хоуп, — шепчет он, — ты не учитываешь некоторые факторы. — Рик показывает на свой устало лежащий член, и пытается подтянуть ее обратно к себе, но Хоуп остается. Она ласкает член у основания, скользит по нему языком и сосет яйца. Это приятно, но реальность такова, что мужчине его возраста нужно время отдохнуть, независимо, насколько сильно он ее хочет. Хоуп ухмыляется, а затем взмахивает рукой между его ног. Рик чувствует легкое прохладное покалывание, а затем горячую влагу, когда она берет член в рот. Идеальный минет.

— М-м-м, — стонет Рик, ощущая, как тело напрягается от возбуждения. — Не думаю, что это правильное использование колдовства, милая. 

Хоуп отстраняется, хлопнув его по попе.

— Ты жалуешься? — спрашивает она, с улыбкой приподняв одну бровь.

Рик тихо стонет, ощущая, как Хоуп легко сдавливает член, проводя вдоль него зубами, и поглаживает яйца.

— Нет, — выдыхает он. — Нисколько.


End file.
